19 July 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-19 ; Comments *This recording has been circulating among pirate radio collectors, sometimes erroneously labelled 14 July 1967. However, the correct date is 19 July, as Peel follows on from the previous evening's show by featuring side two of The Incredible String Band's LP The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion. The four tracks from side two that are not featured on the available recording are "You Know What You Could Be", "My Name Is Death", "Gently Tender", and "Way Back In The 1960s". *The sound quality is marred by a strong high-pitched medium wave whine - possibly interference from an East German radio station which used the same frequency as Radio London. *A laid-back Peel promises his listeners "a lot of interesting things between now and 2 a.m.", but only around 50 minutes of the programme survive. * Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *The Beatles: Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) / A Day In The Life (LP - Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 *'File 2' begins *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: It Hurts Me Too (single - Double Trouble b-side) Decca F 12621 *The Incredible String Band: Blues for the Muse (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 527 :(Peel: "A very good title...it has some significance that has eluded me.") *Zodiac Cosmic Sounds: Gemini (LP - Zodiac Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKL 4009 *Bob Dylan: Most Likely You'll Go Your Way and I'll Go Mine (LP - Blonde On Blonde") CBS 66012 :(JP: "...from the LPs Blonde On Blonde.") *John's Children: Sara Crazy Child (single - Come and Play With Me In The Garden b-side) Track 604005 :(Commercial for Discoveries of Tomorrow competition (sponsored by Radio London) at Upper Cut Club, Forest Gate - run by heavyweight boxer Billy Walker) *The Incredible String Band: The Hedgehog's Song (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 :(Song dedicated by JP to Jeff Dexter: "A very good person, actually...") *Marianne Faithfull: Young Girl Blues (LP - Love In A Mist) Decca LK 4854 *Donovan: Young Girl Blues (LP - Sunshine Superman) Pye NPL 18181 - the two versions of same song run together :(Peel explains the rules (there are none) of his non-contest: "By not entering, you're entering...") *Country Joe & The Fish: Porpoise Mouth (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Vanguard VSD 79244 (US release) :(JP: "Hope it's not necessary to explain why that's called Porpoise Mouth...") *The Incredible String Band: First Girl I Loved (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 - track edited on this recording : (JP's praise for the song leads him into a dreamy personal reminiscence of his own first love, but he gets embarrassed and moves quickly on to the next track.) *The Beach Boys: Here Today (LP - Pet Sounds) Capitol T 2458 *The Rolling Stones: I Just Want To Make Love To You (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca LK 4605 *Otis Rush Blues Band: I Can't Quit You, Baby (single) Cobra 5000 (US release) *'File 1 and 2' end File ;Name *1) 1967-07-19.mp3 *2) 1967-07-19 03 Track 03.m4a ;Length * 1) 46:37 * 2) 40:40 ;Other * * ;Available * *2) Mooo Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Perfumed Garden